


Roof-Garden

by Hawkwitch



Series: oneshots [3]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Roof-Garden<br/>Characters: Sir Humphrey, Sir Desmond, DAA staff<br/>Genre: One-shot<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: sillyness<br/>Summary: Pre-canon, a few days before Open Government. As we know, DAA has a roof-garden. It is useful on occasions such as sending Ministers away. Not that Mr. Sargent was actually invited to this party. In other news, on whose soundness is Sir Arnold reflecting upon this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roof-Garden

The Department of Administrative Affairs had its own roof garden. It had a magnifient sound system, fully equipped bar and even a swimming pool. It was useful on occasions such as sending Ministers away. Former Minister of Administrative Affairs – Tom Sargent – was, however, not even invited to the party. He had only been informed on a need to know basis that there is a party where he is not invited.

Bernard walked up to Mrs. Harrison and whispered something into her ear.  
Mrs. Harrison gave him a stern look and said: „When I first met you, Woolley, I was rather intrigued to know, what is behind your empty glare. But ever since I’ve realized that there is not much other than the back of your skull.“  
„You are way too kind, Mrs. Harrison.“ Bernard said, clearly embarrassed.

Dr. Cartright looked around and said stiffly: „This could have been done a bit more economically... I mean, this place is not in use all that much.“  
The Press Officer Phil was not really paying attention and said dreamily: „I’m thinking... this place could be used for a perfect photoshoot...“  
„This place could be used for late-night skinny dipping.“ Lloyd said loud enough for everybody to hear.  
„You go first.“ Mandy suggested.

A secretary approached Sir Humphrey and said: „Sir Arnold is on the phone, Sir Humphrey.“  
„Tell him that we have closed the business for today and for this term.“ Sir Humphrey said. Then he turned to Sir Desmond Glazebrook. Very few outsiders knew about this roof garden, but Sir Desmond was apparently one of the very few exceptions.  
„Arnold has been calling me all day today... after not speaking to me for a whole week.“ Sir Humphrey said and was unable to conceal his amusement. „You see, my dear Desmond, this time he’s quite upset with Jumbo.“  
„Why?“ Sir Desmond asked, puzzled.  
„There was this international summit, you know... but the flight back home was postponed due to intolerable weather conditions. Jumbo and the rest of the delegation are stranded. But I cannot fix the weather for my dear Arnold, alas.“  
„But weather is absolutely fine here.“ Sir Desmond said.  
„True. But what actually happened is – due to awful weather conditions – Jumbo might have decided to use the extra free day that fell into his lap for... getting acquianted with the local culture and... engage in... other recreational activities meanwhile. I’m afraid that the rest of the delegation followed him.“  
„Where was this summit again?“  
„In Amsterdam.“  
„You mean he is messed up?“ Sir Desmond asked in a most straightforward way, slightly smirking.  
Sir Humphrey shrugged.


End file.
